dragonfangfandomcom-20200213-history
Hero of Dragon Fang
The Hero of Dragon Fang was the original founder of Dragon Fang and Lord Fang’s ancestor. He was a great warrior who defeated the Goblin King 1,000 year ago. As a result, the Queen asked him to build a castle to protect the land forever more. He and his companions traveled to the Giants and won their aid in building Dragon Fang. Since then, he comes forth from his tomb whenever Dragon Fang, or the Kingdom, is threatened by a dire force. Three times he has come forth. # In the time of the eighth Lord Fang, against the Centaurs. # In the time of the twelfth Lord Fang, against the Ogres. # In the time of the fourteenth Lord Fang, against the Orcs. Each time that he has appeared, someone has had to volunteer to take his place in his tomb, so that he could venture forth. This time Gareth volunteered, not really knowing what he was getting himself in for. This angered his Master, the Master Weapon Smith, who wrought a blade so fine that the Hero agreed to let Gareth go free. In return, however, the Master Weapon Smith must take his place. The legend 1,000 years ago, the marauding armies of the Goblin King ravaged this whole area. The Goblin King rode a mighty dragon and had behind him the goblin armies with their wolves. They were ferocious to behold. And they were unbeatable in battle. They would sweep down out of the mountains and destroy the crops. They would sweep down out of the mountains and kill the villagers. They would sweep down out of the mountains and wreck havoc on the civilised lands. And the people were afraid, and every prayer would end with “God save us from the Goblin King.” Until one day, the Queen decided that the Goblin King must be destroyed. “Who will rid me of this loathsome curse?” she cried. “It stains the lives of every man, woman and child in the kingdom. Who will destroy the power of the Goblin King and save our fair lands?” And many came forward - strong knights with mighty retinues and foreign princes with their armies behind them. But none could stand against the Goblin King. One day, a simple serving boy came into the Queen’s chamber and found her weeping. He knew why she cried. He knew what he must do. And when people asked him why he was leaving the castle, and by what leave he traveled the land, he said, “I am about the business of my Queen.” He traveled across the kingdom for 40 days and 40 nights without stopping. And the angels saw that he was a good man, and provided him with succor and sustenance. And the fairies saw that he was a good man and showed him the secret way to the island of Dragon Fang and black rock that could protect him. He looked out from the black rock and could see across the whole land and he saw that it was good. And he saw the steep crater, which the Goblins would have to enter, and he waited. And he saw the blue lake that the Goblins would have to cross, and he waited. And he saw the mountain that the Goblins would have to climb, and he waited. Finally, the Goblins came to Dragon Fang. And they were a mighty army. And when they saw the steep crater, they were dismayed, and they let their wolves go ahead. But the wolves would not cross the lake. And so the goblins entered the crater. And as they came down into the crater, the Hero shot them with arrows and killed them. Finally, the remaining Goblins came to the lake. And they were still a powerful force. And when they saw the waters of the lake, they were dismayed. But the Goblin King came on his mighty dragon and forced them into the waters of the lake. And as they crossed the lake, the waters of the lake boiled and killed them. Finally, the remaining Goblins came to the mountain. And they were now a rag-tag army. But the steep walls of the crater and the waters of the lake were at their backs now, and they were well versed in the ways of mountain warfare. Their blood was up. As night fell, they came up the slopes of the mountains, singly and in twos and threes. But on that night, the mountain glowed from within, so that the Hero threw mighty rocks down upon them and killed them. When the Goblin King saw his army destroyed he was enraged. He swooped down on his dragon to destroy the Hero utterly. But the dragon saw that the Hero was on the black rock and would not approach him. So the Goblin King in his rage leapt from his mighty dragon and fell upon the Hero in a fury. And he rent the Hero’s armour, so that it fell from his body. And the Goblin King took the armour for his own and wore it. And then the Goblin King attacked the Hero on the black rock, and mighty was his rage. And he wrenched the Hero’s sword from his grasp and took it as his own. Then finally, the Goblin King assailed the Hero on the black rock, and he was fearsome to behold. But the Hero grappled with the Goblin King and took back his armour. He overcame the Goblin King and took back his sword. And then he slew the Goblin King on the black rock, and claimed the island as his own. He built a mighty fortress on the black rock of Dragon Fang, and styled himself Lord Fang. And so are his descendants known even to this day. And his fortress was all in white to shine as a beacon to show that the Goblins had been overcome. And when, after a long and prosperous reign, he passed away, he was buried under the black rock that had protected him. And they say that when Dragon Fang needs him most, he will come again, and smite the enemies of Lord Fang. Category:Significant people Category:Legends